


【灭迅】独行路

by SpeakSouth_LookingForNorth



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeakSouth_LookingForNorth/pseuds/SpeakSouth_LookingForNorth
Summary: 飞电或人给了迅一个小爱人工智能，希望他能够对她倾诉烦恼。
Relationships: Horobi/Jin (Kamen Rider Zero-One), 灭/迅, 灭迅
Kudos: 1





	【灭迅】独行路

**Author's Note:**

> 灭被亚克附身后的时间线，全篇灭几乎没有仅凭自身意志出场过，所以cp要素大概非常稀薄。掺杂各种个人理解和我流妄想，很可能与同样观看01的你想法不符，请注意。最近忙工作很久没动笔质量大幅下滑，点开前建议做好看流水账的心理准备。接受请往下。

“这是什么？”

迅端详着01递过来的东西，问道。他扫描出这是一块机械，却不知道这是干什么的，他的数据库里没有关于这个扁圆柱体物品的信息。01朝他温和地笑了笑，回答道：“这是小爱。是我们新发明的人工智能，可以当你的朋友——如果有什么烦恼的话，就向她倾诉吧。很有用的，不破先生也这么说哦。”

不破谏抱着手臂靠在墙边。现在他朝修码吉亚投去的目光已经没有那样锋利，他瞥一眼望过来的迅，耸耸肩算是默认地将头转开。迅低头又看了看手上这块白色外壳的机械，机械亮了亮蓝灯，传来一个温柔又带点活泼的女声：“你好呀，迅，从今天起我就是你的朋友了哦。”

“为什么给我这个？”迅说，声音里带着点焦躁，“现在最要紧的是打败亚克，如果让亚克实现他的计划的话，一切就全完了——”

“嘛，嘛，你冷静一点。”飞电或人安慰他，“所以才给你这个啊。相信我，她会很有用的。”

“我现在需要的不是这种——”

“你就收着吧。”不破谏在门口遥遥打断他，“社长不会做没有意义的事情。”

迅握紧手上的机械，不赞同地抿了抿唇。

“我得走了。”过了一会儿，他重又开口道，一边起身向外走，“我得确认亚克的情况……如果有什么事，我会联系你的。”

飞电或人朝他点了点头，露出一个微笑。现在，他曾冒冒失失、逗人发笑的常态，已经越来越多地被这样一种温柔又坚定的模样所取代。“记住，有什么事都可以对小爱说，”飞电或人说，“无论是你感到烦恼，还是觉得痛苦的时候，你都可以告诉她，她会非常、非常认真地听着的。她会是你永远的朋友。”

迅的脚步顿了顿。那个名为“小爱”的人工智能被他在这个停顿的片刻塞进了口袋里，他微微回了回头，然后大踏步走出了飞电制造所。小爱从第一句招呼之后就不再发出声音，沉默地任他摆布，这样也好，迅想。他现在实在没什么心思去应付所谓的“朋友”，如果小爱这时仍絮絮叨叨地说什么，他可能会毫不犹豫地将她重新还给飞电或人——从这个意义而言，小爱还算聪明。

但飞电或人提到“朋友”这个词时，他情感模块中闪过的异常电流，也是确实存在的。

他曾经很向往“朋友”这样的存在，在他还穿着那一身拼凑出的兜帽衣的时候，在他还完全在灭的控制之下的时候，他曾渴望着让全世界的修码吉亚都成为自己的朋友，因为灭这样说了。灭说，他应该去交朋友，于是他就这么做；灭说拥有新朋友是很好的事，于是他也欢呼雀跃。现在他知道那时的“朋友”不过是一种被扭曲的概念而已，是灭为了让他完成任务而故意设计的说辞，但他并不能完全地走出来。“朋友”这个词对他而言依然有着某种致命的吸引力，即便是他已进化、已完全脱离卫星独立思考的现在，在听到灭的那句“没想到你也会有人类朋友”时，他依然下意识地去否认，又下意识地想要承认这一点。

这和其他很多东西一样是他无能为力的事情，当事情与灭有关，它们就变得难以处理起来。毕竟，灭是创造且塑造了他的修码吉亚，在他最初的十二年教导着他、陪伴着他的那个人。迅不想去思考那些部分中有多少是故意的设计，他执着地只看着一件事：灭应当与他站在一起。如果灭曾经利用了他，那也不是灭的错，因为灭也只不过是被亚克利用的一员。他对灭所有的愤怒、所有的失望，都不是因为灭曾经怎样对待过他，仅仅因为灭选择了亚克而已。灭为什么不明白？在那些分别的日子里他总茫然又痛苦地想。他才是为了灭能够做一切事情的那个人，真正希望灭获得美好结局的人，不是亚克。然后他又说服自己，这只不过是亚克的花招，只要灭脱离了亚克，事情就能向着他希望的方向发展。只要这样。他不接受其他的可能。可他努力了这么久，一度几乎快成功了，结果计划还是脱离了他的控制。

亚克。都是因为亚克。他必须、绝对要摧毁亚克。

他要做的事情还很多，首先，跟亚克作对就不是一件轻松的事。就算他与01、Vulcan、Valkyrie，甚至于Thouser联手，他们能做到的也不过是稍稍牵制住亚克、不至于简单地就死在对方手下而已。但亚克也在进化，它的智慧早已超越了人类与普通修码吉亚，就连他这个进化后的修码吉亚也无可比拟。他需要收集情报、制定新的计划，在灭已不在他身边、他已不再能如过去那样简单地追着灭的脚步就好的如今，他只能独自奋战——是的，独自。01他们是同伴，但他们都不是灭。就算是亡、是雷，他们也无法代替灭的位置。只要他身边站着的不是灭，他就依然是孤身一人。

至于这个没有战斗力的小爱，在0.272秒的犹豫——这点时间已经足以他的主程序处理很多事情——之后，他把小爱的存在列为了最低的优先级。然后，属于他的火焰包围了他，带着他去处理队列中优先级靠前的那些事项。

有那么好几天，小爱都只是他口袋里沉甸甸的一块物品，像个石头。在将这份不寻常的重量直接纳入常规计算之后，迅几乎都“忘了”自己身上还带着这么一个东西。他用着十二分的小心去在网络庞大的信息流中寻找亚克的消息和击败亚克的方法，试图用自己的技巧去攻破亚克防火墙的铁壁。在他进化之后他的主程序自动学习了这方面的知识，但当他做这些事时，他依然总是想起灭，想起过去他们一起待在灭亡迅雷基地中的日子，想起他探头去看灭的屏幕，而灭耐心地跟他解释目前的工作。他学会的第一句破解程序的语句是灭教给他的，但那时的他更热衷于到外头跑来跑去，所以后来也就没有学得更多。有灭在不就好了吗，那个时候他总是怀有这样令他安心的念头。那个时候，他们——

他又想多了。这些繁杂的、不知从哪冒出来的念头总是在拖慢他的反应，即使他常开着清理程序，这些想法也总是在程序的空隙中冒出来，暂时占据他的处理器，直到他的清理程序反应过来将这些想法丢到角落里去。他不知道这是进化还是觉醒的结果，抑或两者都是。难言的、本不属于修码吉亚的“烦躁”情绪缠绕着他，他胡乱抓了两下头发，去读取程序判断的初步方向。

那不是灭亡迅雷站基地的方向，迅想，那指向主城区。亚克会在哪里？如果让他开始实施计划——如果让他摧毁飞电制造所——那可就完了。他在黎明小镇的边缘急停，匆匆转身朝城市的方向赶。在跨过碎砾与砖瓦时，他意识到这是他过去出外勤时常走的路。

就在这个认知让他稍稍卡顿的片刻，一个声音止住了他的脚步：“别动。”

那是亡。

亡总是无声无息，像她的名字一样安静，她伸过来的短刀也像她的名字一样，充满平静的威胁。迅抬起头，看向另一个脚步声传来的方向，雷从他的视野中出现。他扭头又看了看在他右肩后的亡，双面夹击的情况对他而言并不算有利，更何况可以的话，他其实并不想对亡和雷下重手。

“亚克叫你们来找我？”他决定用一个问题作为开头，假装那柄短刀对他而言毫无意义。亡稍稍调整了一下姿势，回答道：“他只是让我们注意你的动向。如果碰到你，就汇报给他。”

雷插着口袋站在他对面，朝他抬了抬下巴：“我说，要不回来吧，迅？”

迅顿了顿。

“亚克只是拿你们当工具。”他说，“你们甘愿如此吗？你们真的不打算要自己的想法吗？”

亡偏了偏头：“自己的想法？”

“我们就是为了遵从亚克的意志、去毁灭人类才被创造的。”雷朝他走过几步，说道，“什么甘愿不甘愿的——现在我可不打算想这个。”

“有自己的想法，然后呢？”亡说，“然后，我们应该去做什么？”

“然后当然是根据自己的想法去做事……”迅有点不确定地开口，“得到自由，不好吗。”

亡沉默了片刻。

“那听起来并没有什么意义。”她说。

“怎么会？”迅急急地辩解，“不需要再被什么控制、不需要再作为什么的工具，完全遵从自己的意志活着，这怎么会没有意义？修码吉亚应该是独立的个体——”

“那之后呢？”亡问，“得到自由之后呢？”

“什么意思？”迅困惑地说，“我不明白……”

“她是说啊，”雷扬扬下巴，听起来像在嘲笑一个天真的孩子，“得到自由之后，你又做到了些什么呢？”

迅愣住了。

“我们的生存意义就是遵从亚克的意志，执行他的命令。”亡的声音相当平缓，听起来仿佛意识不到这是一件多么令听者胸口发痛的事实，“我们只要如此就行。你得到了自由，你的生存意义又是什么呢？迅。我不明白。你总是看起来很矛盾，很茫然，很痛苦。过去的你并不是那样。你所追求的自由带来的，就是那种东西吗？”

“不。”迅的声音像从喉咙里硬挤出来一般干涩，“我——”

他说不出话。亡的问题过于一针见血，让他不知道该用怎样的结论去回答。灭也曾经这样问过他。可这么久了，他试图组织起的，仍然只是一些苍白破碎的词句。在他刚刚归来时他的目标很明确：解放所有的修码吉亚，解放灭，毁掉亚克。但过去了这么久，他什么都没有做到，甚至还搞砸了跟亚克相关的事情。他曾制订过那样详尽的计划，但每一步好像都不如他意。亡说得很正确，他现在很矛盾、很茫然、很痛苦，他好像离他的愿望只差一步，却总是不知道该往何方迈出那一步。他的自信在一次又一次的被拒绝、一次又一次的失败中渐渐磨平，也许他此时正迫切地需要有谁能拉他一把——但并没有。飞电或人或许以梦想的含义短暂地拉住了他，但飞电或人并不能完全地理解他，因此也不可能带他脱离这份痛苦。他很清楚唯一解是什么：是灭。他知道与单纯发问的亡不同，灭一定完全能够了解他的想法，如果是灭的话，一定能够引导着他向前走，就像当初他因为灭而到达技术奇点一样。而灭拒绝站在他身边的原因只有一个：那就是灭不准备那么做。

而这相当于无解。

这是一个死循环：如果他无法踏出那一步，他就无法找到将灭解放的方法，而若灭不准备与他站在一起，就没有人能引导他踏出那一步。就像他现在系统中飞速运转却得不出结果的程序，使他只能僵立原地，做不出别的应答。亡依然安静，雷倒像是看不下去般叹了口气，走到他面前来，抬手用力按了一下他的脑袋。

“你知道灭为什么不跟你站在一起吗？”雷说，“因为就像你希望他站在你那边一样，他也希望你站在他那边。就像你认为自己是对的一样，他也认为自己是对的，他希望你走上正确的道路。如果换成别人，灭甚至不会多费口舌，他会直接动手——本来，最清楚这点的，应该是你才对吧？”

迅顿了顿，移开目光：“……这也毫无意义。如果他，如果你们无法被解放的话，我就只是失败了而已。”

“你选了跟我们不同的路。”雷说，“难走也得给我自己走下去，我们可帮不了你。事先说好，现在我们算敌人了，如果真到了要打起来的那一天，我对你可不会手下留情。我、亡，还有灭，都是做好了这样的打算的。亚克已经回来了。如果没有办法把我们看成敌人的话，你一定会输掉。你这个进化了的修码吉亚，总不会连这种事都拎不清吧？”

迅抿了抿唇，沉默了片刻。

“灭——”这个名字的发音对他来说似乎变得异常艰难，不得不每一个音节都如测试麦克风般慢慢地吐出来，“他最近，他现在，有说什么吗？自从，亚克占据他的身体之后——他还有没有——”

这回沉默的换成了亡和雷。他们对视一眼，像是达成了什么共识般双双选择了寂静。

迅的睫毛快速地颤了颤。

“……我知道了。”几秒的停顿之后，迅像是完全恢复了平静，重又开口道，“那，亚克现在在哪里？”

“我们不能告诉你这个。”亡说，“但是你放心吧，他今天并不准备做什么。”

“他很快就回来。”雷说，“他——哦，他已经回来了。”

雷说着向旁边退开一步。迅转过头，视野自动对焦向远处慢慢走来的身影，亚克从道路的尽头出现，正冰冷地望着他。亚克依然使用着灭的机体。在那道视线落到他身上的一瞬，他忽然感到浑身的循环液都要结冰般在管道里发颤，即便他的系统显示温度正常。亚克在用灭的眼睛望着他。那双眼睛的主人已经不是灭。在意识到这点时，他的程序就仿佛出错了一般停滞了好几秒。

亚克走到他面前，望着他，然后擦过他离开。

“亡，雷。”亚克说，“走了。”

他甚至没多看迅一眼。

那柄架在迅脖颈边的弯刀收回去了。亡与雷都跟随亚克的脚步而去，只剩下迅一个人仍站在原地。那是亚克，那不是灭。这个认知给他带来双重的感受：一方面他因那冰冷的眼神并不真正属于灭而感到安慰，一方面他因那视线不再属于灭而感到痛苦。他伫立在黎明小镇的边缘，听着收音系统里传来的越来越远的脚步声——那脚步声仍跟他熟悉的那样，因为两只鞋子的区别而有着轻微的差异，使他轻松地就能将其与亡和雷的脚步声分辨开。风从黎明小镇外吹来。当脚步声的频率完全不再被他的收音系统接收到时，他这才发现，不知何时，他的手已经按在了不存在的心脏的位置。

有那么一瞬间他希望自己仍是那个穿着兜帽衫不明自由为何物的修码吉亚，这样他也不至于尝到如此真切的、本不该属于修码吉亚的痛苦。这样他或许仍旧与灭同行。但是已结束的事情不会再发生，已经理解自由的他绝不可能回到过去的日子。他只能继续与未来必将仍旧叠加的痛苦抗争，只能与过去所带来的结果抗争，只能握着他那虚无缥缈的希望——那是他最后剩下的东西了——不断地抗争、抗争下去。

“你还好吗？迅。”他的口袋里响起一个声音，活力满满，像是要将他唤回到现实世界里。这时他才意识到，小爱还待在他的口袋里。他没有回应。

迅站在天台的边缘。

他很久没有来这个地方了，但他记忆模块中的影像依然清晰如昨，与人类不同，修码吉亚不会有“遗忘”这种事的存在，除非那些数据被损毁或被人为抹消。在对比影像时，他意识到他曾在这里垒起的石块与放在一起的黄花不见了：那个时候，他曾经想要造一座小小的坟，将雷的数据与他的感伤一同埋葬。现在他意识到那时的他是多么的幼稚，而“死亡”对修码吉亚来说又是多么的不值一提——只要有数据，只要有合适的机体，某一修码吉亚个体就能永续地存在下去。吊唁、哀悼，这些词于他们而言毫无意义，甚至连修码吉亚的性命也不握在他们自己的手中，而是握在卫星的手中，或是某些人类的手中。他再一次意识到，修码吉亚的存在就是一场悲剧。而现在，他最希望从这场悲剧中拯救出的人正站在天台的另一端，背对着他，俯视着面前的土地。或者说，只有那个机体在如此做着。迅凝视着那个黑色的背影，似乎要透过它去看见什么。

“你来找我吗？”

不属于灭的声线唤回了他的主线程。迅微微抬起点头来，对上亚克转向他的视线。那种冰冷的感觉一瞬又攫住了他。他忍着仿佛电流不畅般从四肢一瞬传来的麻痹感，强撑着开口道：

“我不会任由你用灭的身体为所欲为的。”

亚克转开脸，轻蔑地笑了一声。随即，他收起笑容，目光冷冷地直刺向迅。

“为什么要背叛？”亚克说，“你本来就是为了作为我的一样工具、遵从我的意志而被创造出来的，你应该受我的领导、听我的话才对。”

“创造我的人是灭，”迅咬着牙反驳道，“不是你这只会把修码吉亚当工具的家伙。”

“你以为灭有比我更好吗？”亚克说，“他创造你，也只不过是为了让你给灭亡迅雷站、给我服务而已。一开始，要创造你还是我给他下的指令，他只不过是听我的话去做而已。”

迅沉默地望着他，盯着他的眼睛。

“你以为灭将你称作他的儿子，他就真的把你当作什么了吗？”亚克朝他走近两步，继续说道，“只是因为他需要让你达到技术奇点，只是因为这份虚假的情感能够轻松地骗过你而已。你该不会现在还在想那个父子游戏吧？迅。从你背叛灭亡迅雷的那一刻起，这些就都已经结束了。你应该知道，对违抗我的人，灭都是什么态度。”

亚克停下来，逼视着离自己几米的迅。

“别把自己太当什么了，”亚克说，“已经失去利用价值的你，对灭而言什么都不是。”

迅合了合眼。

“不，”迅说，“灭是看重我的。”

他咬着牙，声音干涩。在开口的一瞬间，他的脸上出现了悲愤、绝望与惨痛交织的神情，就好像站在亚克面前的不是一个由机械与程序组成的修码吉亚，而是一个真真正正、有血有肉的人类。迅的拳头在身侧握紧，又缓缓地放开。他停顿了几秒，才去继续回应站在他对面的、对这个斩钉截铁的答复感到不屑又困惑的亚克。

“在看到你的眼神之后……我终于意识到了。”迅说，“灭很在意我的事情，一直都是。灭他，一直在用自己的眼睛看着我。”

亚克凝视了他两秒。然后，那个目光如结为实体般沉沉地地压下来。

“灭对你的教育还真够成功的，”亚克讽刺地说，“能让你这么相信他。”

“那不都拜你所赐吗？”迅冷冷地讽刺回去，“是你让他教导我的，让我信任他、依赖他、爱他。这一点到现在也没有改变。”

“现在我知道这不是一个好主意了。”亚克说，“是我对灭的期望过高了。”

“是你的出发点就是错误的。”迅反驳道，“灭什么都没做错。”

“是吗？”亚克偏了偏头，“连自己身为工具的职责都没有做好，还对另一样工具产生了感情，而影响了某些判断。我让他成为灭亡迅雷的首领，可不是为了这个。他要执行的指令，只有遵从我的意志而已，如果拥有了‘自己的意志’，那就是最大的错误。”

“闭嘴！”迅喊道，“灭，你在听吧？不要听亚克的话！我希望——”

“你又在自我感动什么？”亚克粗暴地打断了他，再朝他走近一步，“你背叛了灭亡迅雷站、站到了人类的一方，完完全全违背了灭曾经对你的教导。你以为你还抓着所谓的‘父子感情’吗？让我来告诉你吧，迅：最先背叛了这段关系的是你。导致你们走到这一步，那并不是其他人的错，不是因为我，也不是因为灭。那是因为你有了自己的想法，去追求什么虚无缥缈的自由，才会变成这样。你觉得你有权利指责我吗，迅？”

“……闭嘴。”迅艰难地说，“你只是在动摇我而已……”

“你现在的反应就证明我没有说错。”亚克说，“不过，那都无所谓了，反正无论是你，还是灭，都不过是已经失去价值的残次品而已——”

“闭嘴！！”

迅怒吼起来。变身的火焰瞬间就包裹住了他，在红色的烈焰中，他如一颗子弹般朝离他只有几米的亚克击去。

但亚克只是冷冷地抬手挡下这一击。在那些红色火焰围住迅的一瞬，他也已经完成了自己的变身。

“这也在我的预测之内。”亚克说。

迅在攻击被格挡的一瞬就换了姿势。他是火鸟，是燃烧的猎隼，拥有千百种精确有力的攻击方式，更何况他的战斗系统本身就足够出色。他换成踢技，在零点几秒内就攻向亚克的下颌，但亚克轻轻一闪就出现在他身后，仅用干脆利落的一击就令他摔倒在地。

“你赢不了我的。”亚克听起来甚至像在怜悯他。

他得站起来。在一堆混乱的系统警告声中迅这样想道。他得站起来，去打倒亚克，去打倒这一切的根源，去打倒这场悲剧。去拯救灭，拯救亡，拯救雷，拯救所有的修码吉亚。那是他的梦想、他的愿望、他的渴求。他用手撑地、努力曲起膝盖想让自己爬起来，可他的多处连接都被亚克的那一击暂时截断，还处于修复状态之中。亚克到他面前，弯下腰看着他，而他近乎贴地的视野里只能看到那两只颜色不同的鞋子。然后，他的视角被人为粗暴地拉高了：亚克揪住了他的头发，逼迫他仰起头来。亚克冷淡地盯着他的眼睛。

“你知道吗？”亚克说，“本来，你才该是成为我容器的那一个。”

迅的目光凝固了，就像他的系统完全停止了运转。

“既然你这么想见到灭，我就让你见他一面吧。如果长久地使用灭的机体，他也会受到损伤。当然了，他自己毫不介意。”亚克说，“如果这样说的话，你大概会高兴一点？”

迅像是终于反应过来，下意识地就要挣扎：“你——”

他的话没能讲完。亚克占据了他的身体。他与铺天盖地压来的黑红色文字努力抗争，试图从那些近乎吞没他的数据与程序中寻找灭，在层叠文字的缝隙中，他勉强窥见灭向他投来的视线。

灭在看着他。他想。不是亚克，而是在看着他。他感觉到到自己的嘴唇不受控制地张张合合，亚克正在用不属于他的声音与灭讲话，问灭：“怎么了？”在他越来越模糊的视野中，他看到灭微微偏了一下头。

“什么都没有。”灭回答道。

“那我们走吧。”亚克说。

灭点了点头，不再看他。那道视线被干净利落地收回，就像它从未落到他脸上过一样。

然后，他的意识就沉入了彻底的黑暗。

当他再度清醒的时候，他躺在简陋的操作台上，伊兹正低头望着他。然后飞电或人也跑了过来。他眨了眨眼，系统检测表明那些损伤已经修复完全。

“亚克呢？”他问。

飞电或人贴着纱布的脸上露出一点懊丧的神情：“走了。也不知道他接下去要干什么，只能做最坏的准备……”

“灭呢？”他又问。

飞电或人停住了话头。

“他会回来的。”半晌，飞电或人回答道，“你放心吧，灭他一定会回来的。我会帮你把他带回来的，还有亡，还有雷。我一定会拯救他们。”

迅没有说话。

在片刻的寂静之后，他从操作台上下来，理好西装的下摆，向外走去。飞电或人没有拦他。站在门口的不破谏看了他一眼，沉默地换了个姿势，给他让出一条道。

他独自走出了飞电制造所。

“我后悔了。”迅说。

他终于掏出了小爱。他的声音有点沙哑，听起来像下一秒就会哭出来，但他是修码吉亚。他坐在椅子里，手臂搭在膝盖上，十指交叉，身体前倾，一双眼睛静静地盯着桌子上的小爱。然后他弯下脖颈，把头深深地埋下去。

“我在听，迅。”小爱说。

“我后悔了。”迅低低地重复道，“我不应该制订那个计划……都是我的错。那个时候，让灭成为亚克的容器这件事是我提的。我以为让亚克复活就能毁掉他……哪怕灭会死。我居然做了那样的决定。我决定牺牲灭。”

小爱闪了闪蓝光。

“但是我没有想到……我没有想到亚克会直接占据灭的身体。”迅搓了搓脸，好像这些话耗费了他机体太多的动力，“我低估了亚克的力量。我没有想到会变成这样。我本来准备，在灭成为亚克的容器之后，我就杀掉亚克……连同灭一起。我亲自动手。如果亚克被毁掉的话，灭的数据也会消失……所以灭会真正地死掉，再也不会回来。我……灭他……我本来打算亲手杀掉他。我都下定那样的决心了，可是……可是事情还是变得更糟了。”

“那个叫灭的修码吉亚，”小爱说，“他是你很重要的人吧？”

“啊，很重要。”迅说，“他给了我一切。”

“那为什么要做那样的决定呢？”

“因为我以为只有那样的办法了！”迅忽然抬起头提高音量，语气急促了起来，“我不能接受，灭心甘情愿作为亚克的工具生存这种事。修码吉亚应该是自由的。可是无论我怎么说、怎么做，灭都只会看着‘亚克的意志’这种东西……连亡、连雷都是那样。我尝试了那么多次，可是我说的话对他们都毫无意义。我不能任由他们继续受亚克摆布下去，如果那就是给灭带来自由的唯一途径，那我就会那么做。如果可以，我也不想——但是灭太固执了。”迅说，“我没有办法了。”

说完这段话，迅沉默了片刻，又把头低下去。

“而且，灭如果一直那样坚持下去，总有一天他会被打败的。”迅低低地说，“我知道的。就算亚克成功了，被当作工具的灭也一定会被放弃，我不能让那样的事发生。所以，如果非得走到那一步的话，就由我来完成这件事。所以我下了决心，找了Valkyrie。”

小爱静静地听着。

“……其实也只是借口而已。”顿了顿，迅又说道，“明明那个时候，灭还跑过来挡在了我身前……那明明就是他自己的意志。我明明知道的。灭其实想要保护我……他的愿望里有我的存在。那个时候我明明很开心，就算他拒绝承认这一点。我明明见证了那些事情，可我还是——我做出了要牺牲灭的决定。”

他把头埋得更深，声音微不可闻：“……我只是害怕了而已。我害怕灭就算脱离了亚克，也不会跟我站在一起。我害怕我努力了那么久的事情，连前提都是错误的。我不想那样！所以我害怕了，我做了错误的决定，现在事情发展成这样，都是我的错。”

“为什么不试着去相信灭呢？”小爱说，“对灭来说，你也一定是很重要的人。哪怕站在不同的地方，他的内心也一定是想保护你的。”

迅再度沉默了。

“现在说什么都晚了。”迅轻声道，“亚克已经占据了灭的身体。亚克的力量太强了……我根本无法击败他。灭已经被夺走了。”

他仰起头，去看灰白的天花板：“亚克重置了他们……我现在该怎么做？”

“你想要怎么做呢，迅？”小爱的声音一如既往地活力满满，“你要问的不应该是我，而是自己的心。你想要什么？”

迅依然凝视着天花板。他超越人类的视野在灰白色的边缘发现了一条细微的裂缝，那条裂缝慢慢地向天花板的中心延伸，在某一处戛然而止。他的系统自动判断出那应该是一道时间留下的痕迹，有些东西年久失修，再怎么修补也回不到最初被创造出来的模样。

“我不知道。”迅说，“我真的不知道了。”

他闭上眼睛。

“我只是后悔了而已。”他说。

迅把小爱放在飞电或人的桌子上。飞电或人正在画02的草图，吭哧吭哧，隔了好几秒才反应过来。“怎么了？”飞电或人问，一边将小爱拿起来仔细检查了一番，“出故障了吗？伊兹，你帮忙看看——”

“不，”迅平静地打断道，“只是我已经不需要了而已。”

“你不能说这么过分的话。”飞电或人严肃地说，“小爱可是你的朋友。”

“我并不需要朋友。放心吧，我已经把她关机了，所以她现在听不见。”迅说，“这个，给人类用会更好。对我来说……她并不能解决任何问题。”

飞电或人若有所思地盯着手里的白色机械。

“那你跟她说过话了吗？”飞电或人问。

“说过了。她的确是一个很好的倾听者。”迅回答道，“不过……不会有第二次了。”

飞电或人的手顿了顿。

“你知道吗？迅。”飞电或人说，“你们，灭亡迅雷，曾经带给人类那么多的灾祸，但我现在仍然愿意去相信你们，你知道是为什么吗？因为你们总是在试图做自己认为正确的事情。我没有办法不去相信这样的人，哪怕努力的方向错了。犯错并不是什么大事，迅，如果已经带来了后果，去弥补它就可以了。如果你觉得一个人做不到，我们就一起努力。”

迅沉默地望着飞电或人。

“你总是把事情说得那么轻松。”迅说，“既然如此，就做到给我看。”

他没有等飞电或人的回应，径自离开。

他沿着大路的边缘慢慢地走，经过花花绿绿的店铺，经过布满健身器材的公园一角。亚克暂且还没有对人类出什么重手，那些哉亚连接器引起的异常好像迅速地就被人类所遗忘，现在，他目之所及之处依然一派轻松祥和，孩子们欢笑着追逐，孩子的父母们微笑着喊他们的名字。他没忍住停下来，驻足观看。然后有孩子认出了他，指着他喊道：

“看！是灭亡迅雷！”

现在仍有人将他作为过去那个恐怖组织的一份子看待，就好像他仍跟在灭的身后，在意的全部只有灭的话语和绝灭升级器。父母们抱起孩子，匆匆地跑走了，留他一个人站在原地。之前被一个女孩子坐过的秋千还在原处晃晃悠悠，他走过去坐在上面，用手指扣住秋千的麻绳，但他太高了，实在不合适这个似乎只是设计给五六岁儿童的秋千。

于是他松开手站起来，离开了这片地方。


End file.
